


Brian's Cocktales #8

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 308</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #8

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

Brian, Justin is sitting there begging you to take him back. Don’t you dare say no to him!

You know just how much I’ve missed him, and his ass. And don’t try to tell me you haven’t missed him, too.

Remember, we agreed that just because a guy has blond hair, it doesn’t mean he feels like Justin in bed.

Come on, you know you want him. Don’t screw this up!

Is he leaving?! What the hell did you say to him?

Oh, he’s just closing the door. YAY! I’m so excited!!!

\----------

I’m actually trembling just because you guys are kissing. And I feel Justin’s cock through his pants; it’s just as happy about this as I am!

Get naked, Brian! I’m so ready to get started.

Aw, Justin is giggling. That guy is so sweet! I can’t believe the three of us are together again.

Come on. Just put on the damn condom and let’s fuck already!

Oh, dear god, how I’ve missed this! It’s so amazing to be back inside our boy.

His ass is so tight and smooth. I’d almost forgotten just how great it feels around me. He’s so perfect - so alive. 

I’m going to shoot... now!

Don’t worry, I won’t stop.

I’m going to keep on fucking Justin forever.


End file.
